Kidnapped
by akubara
Summary: Baby Trunks is kidnapped and trained to kill Vegeta


Bulma drags Vegeta out of the house to attend a party leaving Gohan to watch baby Trunks. Bulma makes sure Vegeta would not back out of going before running back into the house to give her son a kiss and a hug before returning to the car.

Gohan watched as they left and was glad Trunks fell back to sleep and stopped crying for his mother.

While Gohan napped on the couch a man with raven black hair entered Capsule Corp. through Trunks's window once inside he checks the hall for company.

Raven goes back into Trunks's room and picked up the sleeping child and left back out the window.

Gohan finally woke up and went to check on Trunks finding the child missing Gohan calls Bulma's cell phone.

Gohan: Trunks is missing(heavy breathing)  
Bulma: what do you mean missing (worried)  
Vegeta was listening in the background getting angry for leaving his son alone.  
Gohan: ...  
Bulma : we are on our way…. (tears forming in her eyes)  
They both end the phone call as Vegeta and Bulma rush home

When they arrive home they rush to Trunks's room finding a black feather on the bed.

On the kidnappers ship he starts to take off and making sure the baby does not wake up.

Still worried he might have been followed he puts the shield up and goes to train for awhile as he trained he stared at the universe around him to see nothing.

It did not take long for Trunks forgets his real name.

Upon arrival at planet Avri, Raven lands and carries Trunks in his arms tickling him as they exit the ship.

The air strip security guard walks up to him and asks "what is your name and what is your business on the planet?"

"I'm Raven and this is Dante" points at Trunks "I was sent to get supplies for the king"

The man nods and walks away to unload the supplies.

Raven arrives home and puts Dante in the library to play with some toys he bought for him.

Over the years Dante learns everything it takes to kill the prideful prince of the saijins.

A ship arrives on earth with a young man inside.

Dante steps out and sensing saijin energies he stalks each one from the closest to finding the last saijin was easy.

Vegeta sensed a strange Ki.

Dante lands behind Vegeta with a evil grin "hello prince Vegeta".

Vegeta tried to calm himself "son?" Dante smirked "do I look like your son?" Vegeta looks Dante up and down.

Bulma was reading the newspaper and seen that many planets were destroyed by a man with purple hair that had a large blade scar on his back papers labeled him "the planet killer".

Vegeta gets aggravated "quit fooling around boy"

Dante shrugged "I'm sorry am I boring you" Vegeta feels anxious "who are you?" Dante smirks "I'm your executioner"

Vegeta attacks Dante with full speed but was knocked to the ground cursing under his breath as he stood back up and punched at Dante.

Dante put his knee in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta then sent his fist to Dante chest causing something to crack loudly.

Over head Goku sees the battle and goes to help. Goku sends a Ki blast at Dante, hitting its target in the side.

Vegeta grabbed Goku and tries to throw Goku into the hills behind him, shocked Goku looks at him as Vegeta continued to speak "I think that's Trunks"

Goku decides to stand down and watch from afar.

After several hours of battle Dante falls to ground and curls up in a ball and vomits blood. Goku watches as Vegeta falls to his knees exhausted. Goku checks Trunks pulse "you held back Vegeta I'm surprised".

Bulma sat up to see Vegeta and Goku carrying a man resembling the planet killer into the living room and laid him on the couch.

Vegeta looks at Bulma "leave"

Goku looked Dante over carefully not to hurt him farther.

Dante awoke to a blinding light aimed at one of his many wounds he acquired during the battle. Dante knew going easy on the saijin prince would end his own life, death is better than following his father's orders. Dante tries to focus on his killers eyes preparing for a painful death.

Dante kept up a brave look even though he was shaking "do it!" Dante rips his shirt open exposing his scarred chest "Do it before he does" .

Vegeta lowered his blast and sounds almost sympathetic "we thought you were dead"

Dante looked Vegeta in the eyes "are you going to kill me or not?"

Vegeta ignores the question "Trunks, I'm your father"

Dante scowls " my name is not Trunks!" Dante thinking he found Vegeta's weak spot smirks "I seen this Trunks you speak of" Dante feels light headed as he sits up "He was on planet Lily trying to evacuate the planet as I blew it up.. he died a cowards death"

Vegeta's temper flares Dante never seen Vegeta coming until it was to late. Vegeta had Dante by the throat choking him. Dante felt his life slipping away Dante whispers "do it or are you a coward?"

Goku grabs Vegeta's hand making him release Dante "Vegeta stop!"

Goku looks Vegeta who is now pacing on the other side of the room then back to Dante "what is your name?"

Dante's voice is scratchy and burns but he attempts to breath normal again "Dante" Vegeta realizes there is no such planet named Lily "where was this planet Lily"

Bulma walked in interrupting the interrogation and asked Vegeta to come with her for a minute Vegeta got up and left the room only to be handed a newspaper with Dante's picture on it.

Dante started to feel dizzy when he stands up to leave and passed out on the floor.

Goku could sense they were not alone.

Vegeta re-entered the room to find Dante on the floor.

The door bell rang and Bulma went to answer it to be greeted with a fist to her face.

Raven stood in the living room staring at Dante unconscious body .

Vegeta stood up to stare at the man that kidnapped his possible son.

Raven gave Dante's unconscious body a deadly stare of hatred "some assassin can't even kill the target... ".

Vegeta tensed up still not sure if Dante is his son or not, Raven spoke "give me my son"

Bulma looked scared and ran out of the room to hide.

Vegeta growled and replied "if you want him you have to go through me first".

Raven sent a Ki blast Vegeta Goku pushes Vegeta out of the way, getting hit in the chest Goku falls to the ground out cold. Vegeta looks from his son to Goku pissed "I'm the only one that can kill kakkorat" Raven laughs "you and me are not so different Vegeta" Vegeta tries to punch Raven "I will be back for the boy" Raven disappears leaving no sign of where he went to.

Dante woke up early the next morning seeing a opportunity to leave he sneaks out.

Vegeta sensed Dante was awake and flew outside to stop him from leaving "Trunks!"

Dante grits his teeth "Leave me alone!"

Dante flew to the nearest forest to rest Vegeta followed him and sat close enough if he had to knock him out. Dante stood up and growled a primal Growl at Vegeta and attacked in defense.

After several minutes of cat and mouse through the woods Dante stops and leans against a tree for support.

Vegeta gave a smirk and seen Dante was going to collapse but he fought the sensation and stood up with more effect.

Vegeta went over to him "come back to the house and rest". Dante debated for a minute then nodded slowly but kept his eyes on Vegeta the whole time to make sure he did not try anything suspicious "why are you helping me" Vegeta kept walking " I don't know".

Raven was watching them as they went back in to the house and wondered how he could get Dante back on his ship to continue their mission willingly. Vegeta did not know if he could trust Dante but he needed answers.

Once inside Vegeta throw Dante into the wall "there is no planet Lily is there?" Dante gets to his knees laughing "you tell me" Vegeta had enough of the kid aims a blast at Dante "you try my patience I give you one last chance where is Lily?" Dante stands up leaning against the wall "Fuck!" Dante falls to a sitting position "just kill me already"

Raven found Bulma alone outside weeding her garden the next day. Raven walks up behind Bulma and knocks her out. Raven carries Bulma to his ship and keeps her captive thinking Dante would come back to save her life.

Dante was in the Gravity room at max power when Vegeta looked in on him to see he was still training wounded as a SS .

Dante felt like he was being watched and sent a energy blast at the clear doors at Vegeta's head making the door melt and the secondary door come to replace it.

Dante sent him a glare as he shut the gravity off and shoved Vegeta "did you find planet Lily yet?"

Vegeta growled at him, Dante turns around to fight Vegeta. Vegeta knew Dante hasn't had time to heal properly from his previous fights Vegeta punched Dante hard in the gut leaving Dante gasping for air then stood up.

After many hours of training Vegeta fall to his knees gasping for air.

Dante looks at the ground "Raven will not stop"

Vegeta looked up " Tru... Dante, you are my son"

Dante "I hope you find your son"

Vegeta stands up " I have found my son...give me time to prove it to you"

Dante debates if he should "you have three days"

Vegeta and Dante enter the house to find it void of life.

Dante was the first to notice the note stuck in the wall by a dagger.

Dante shoves the dagger in his pants as he reads the message.

After reading it Dante runs out the front door and flies to the sky.

Vegeta catches the note before it hits the floor.

On Raven's ship

Dante opens the door to Bulma's screaming. Dante runs toward the sound "father why?"

Raven laughs "she is your weakness"

Dante clenches his fists tight "she's a human nothing more"

Raven nods "prove it... kill her"

Dante pulls the dagger out "with pleasure"

Raven smiles as Dante walks up to Bulma

Dante grabs Bulma by her hair exposing her neck setting the blade against her throat he watches as the image of Vegeta outside plays on the blade.

Bulma could feel a small stream of blood run down her neck.

Bulma closes her eyes "you don't have to do this" and hopes it will be over quick.

Raven hears a transmission come in, Raven leaves to see what the next mission is leaving Dante to finish the job. Dante knows what has to happen, Dante whispers "please forgive me" a tear rolls down Dante's cheek.

Vegeta sneaks inside keeping to the shadows he hears a blood curtailing scream. Vegeta quickens his pace and runs to the end of the hall after kicking in a door he finds Bulma slumped over in her seat covered in blood.

As Vegeta got closer he walked in a puddle of blood, Bulma woke up hearing foot steps as she looked for the owner of the sound she avoided looking at the ground knowing what she would see.

Vegeta's heart begins to calm down as he sees Bulma try to get loose. Vegeta grabs the ropes braking them with ease. Bulma hugs Vegeta "thank you" Vegeta tries to sense Dante's energy "where is the boy?" Bulma cries harder "he sacrificed himself" pointing at Dante body on the ground still twitching.

Vegeta crouches next to Dante seeing his throat slit wide open. Bulma kneels next to Vegeta "he knew the truth all along" Bulma wipes the blood off her neck "what truth?" Vegeta picks up Dante's body "he is our son" Bulma turns pale "Trunks" Vegeta nods. Bulma kisses Dante's forehead "I forgive you"

Vegeta felt as if he was being shook he jumped up and almost hit his head on the waiters drink tray as he sat up and seen he was at a party.

Bulma looked over at him and kissed his cheek and said "wake up silly you were having a nightmare ?" .

" where is Dante?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looks confused "who is Dante? Vegeta collects his thoughts "Trunks" Bulma is confused herself "Trunks is with Gohan" Vegeta got up and flew home to see if he was in his crib and found the crib empty, he yelled for Gohan.

Gohan came up with Trunks sucking on a bottle, Vegeta took his son and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "I will never leave your side again I promise"

Gohan looked at him perplexed and got a glare from Vegeta that would chill your bones.

Bulma came home worried and seen the love in his eyes and started to cry. "Vegeta why did you come home so soon?" asked a worried Bulma.

Vegeta looked at her "I hate parties"


End file.
